Every part of you is mine
by Sabrina Maddie Granger
Summary: Kai/Julia romance. M rated for mature content. one shot.


**Hey everyone! This is my first Beyblade fic and its M rated. It is about the love between Kai Hiwatari and Julia Fernandez, for me they are the perfect couple. I'm typing down a whole story about them and it is actually a part of that story. But I was too excited so I thought I should extract this part and post it separately. I hope I've done a good job. (It's my second fic and I'm writing an M rated one :P )**

 **Thanks to** _ **Julia Fernandez Hiwatari**_ **and** _ **cuteTyHil**_ **for inspiring me. Love you guys.**

 **Warning: if you don't like mature content, please ignore. In case you don't like the KaiJul pairing, then also, please ignore.**

 **Tell me how it is. R &R.**

 **LET IT RIP!**

'So?' Kai asked.

'IT'S AMAZING KAI! I love it!' Julia expressed her happiness, looking at the evening gown.

'So get ready, I don't want to be late to introduce you to the BBA officials formally.' Kai said leaving the room for Julia to change.

Julia came down in the hallway after half an hour. Kai looked at her and went speechless. It was a backless gown with thigh long slit on the right side. Julia teamed it up with a pair of high heels and her hair was curled up in a bun, some bangs were falling down from both sides of her face. She was looking mesmerizing.

'Close your mouth! Lover boy.' Julia came forward, smirking.

'Can't help, you're looking like you're inviting me to eat you up as my dessert.' Kai said and went forward, held Julia in his arms and planted a kiss on her forehead, going down through her cheeks to her neck.

'Aren't we getting late now, Kai?' Julia whispered.

'hm, but for a second thought, how about we ditch the party and continue what we're doing...' Kai said without stopping.

'Let's get going Kai!' Julia pulled herself back, giving him a seductive smile.

'Fine! But I want my dessert once we're back, Mrs. Hiwatari.' Kai said and they went out of the Hiwatari mansion.

The party was like any other formal one. It was filled with BBA officials and old friends of them. Tyson and Hilary Granger (A.N : for you Sim!) were the centre of attention until Mr. And Mrs. Hiwatari entered. Since it was their first official party after the wedding, everyone was dying to see them together. (A. N : party detail will be in the main story)

After returning home, Kai was in his office sorting some papers of Hiwatari corp. For their upcoming collaboration with the BBA. Julia found herself standing in the balcony attached to their huge dining hall, when she heard footsteps coming from behind. She didn't turn as she knew to whom it belonged.

'You promised something,' Kai said sliding his and around her waist, pulling her closer.

Julia turned back to face her husband. He was no more in his suit. He was wearing the white shirt and blue tie. He unbuttoned the first two of his shirt and pulled the tie a little to lose it up a bit. Then he rested his hands on Julia's waist again.

'What have I done to get such a handsome man like you as my husband?' Julia put her hands around her husband's neck and asked, looking deep in his eyes.

'What have I done to get such a goddess like you Julia?' Kai replied and without wasting time he kissed her mouth.

Both were busy for some moments. It was amazing how in every form of intimacy, even in the intercourse, the thing they enjoyed most was kissing each other's lips. It was one of their many ways to complement each other's presence in their lives. For Kai was really bad with words and Julia accepted that happily.

After the broke apart for the need of air, Kai looked at his lady love's blushing face. Even after 2 years of courtship and 4 months of marriage, Julia couldn't help blushing after every kiss. His amethyst eyes were so full of desire whice she couldn't resist.

She stared unbuttoning the rest of his shirt while Kai caught her hand and said-

'Let's have it with clothes on..'

He went on his knees and touched julia's. Then he looked at her face, she was a bit surprised. Kai moved his hand upward in her thigh and because the dress had slit on the right side, it was giving his easy access to his desired destination. Kai's hand disappeared inside the dress where the slit ended. He sensed her panties and he was too impatient to take them off, he inserted a finger and Julia closed her eyes.

'K..Kai!' she whispered.

Kai replied with his moving finger. Julia caught the balcony railing in both sides, moaning. Her head was upwards, facing the night sky of Moscow.

'Another...!' Kai heard her saying.

'Your wish is my command.' He replied inserting another finger.

After a while Kai took his finger out and looked at Julia again, she was asking for more. Kai smirked.

'Time for my dessert,' he said and removed her panties with ease.

Julia was trying to figure out what he was up to because he was still in his knees and made no effort to undress himself. Before she could understand anything, Kai kissed her clitoris which made her go crazy. She was not expecting anything like this coming; it was the first time Kai was giving her an oral. She looked down at her husband's head that was busy finding a better access.

'Kai! Please...'

'Don't worry Julia.. There's always a first time to everything.' Kai replied and held her right leg over his shoulder. Then he started the job with his tongue.

Once again Julia closed her eyes in immense pleasure. Her dear husband was surely a quiet person but his tongue was really good in another job, she realised. He was licking it and she arched back holding the railing and resting one leg on the floor. Kai was busy with his tongue giving his wife a wild ride. Julia took a handful of his hair and enjoyed the pleasure biting her lips.

He started to suck her clitoris and Julia moaned loudly. She couldn't believe how an oral job was giving her so much pleasure. Kai surely knew how to make her feel good.

'ohh! Kai! It feels... so... good!' Julia said.

That energised Kai even more. He started ti suck her really hard. Julia was losing control. She couldn't stand anymore.

'Damn it Kai! Show some mercy!' Julia yelled.

Kai stood up. She looked at his face, his lips were wet, and enough to turn her on even more. She was about to say something but he shut her up by kissing her mouth again. Julia tasted herself from his mouth, which was really intense. After a long deep one, Kai broke the kiss and lifted her up, carried her in bridal style. They entered in the dining hall and he lied her down in their huge oak dining table, removed her heels and started kissing her toe. She moaned. He went upwards to her cuff muscle and kissed them. Then again he went on his knees and concentrated on her vaginal mouth.

Julia clutched the white table linen so hard that some of the items those were dwelling on the table fell down making noise. Kai didn't mind, he continued.

'Master Kai! Mistress Julia! Are you okay?' they heard a voice calling from behind the hall door. It was none other than their own head housekeeper.

'Ugh! That old man!' Kai whispered in dismay,' everything is fine, be off!' he yelled.

Julia giggled, 'poor Kai' she thought.

Kai suddenly entered his tongue inside her vagina harshly. Julia's giggle faded and she started moaning loudly. Kai was tongue fucking her and needless to say she loved it. He continued to suck and fuck her with his lips and tongue till Julia fully spread her legs and rested them on Kai's shoulder. She was pulling him closer with her legs as it was feeling heavenly. Kai speeded the process up with every pull.

Julia started breathing heavily until she was unable to hold it anymore. She started Cumming in his mouth and Kai swallowed it all. That was the best orgasm she ever had.

Kai got up and pulled her up to sit on the table. He kissed his lady again and Julia gave him a soft smile, noting how much she enjoyed the ride. Kai could tell that seeing her so exhausted yet so beautiful face.

'You taste delicious.' He said, kissing her forehead, 'I love you Mrs. Julia Hiwatari.'

'That's Julia Fernandez Hiwatari for you Mr. Kai!' Julia smiled.

'Okay! I'll remember that, now let's go change,' Kai said making his way towards the door but Julia caught his wrist and he turned back.

'Where do you think you're going Hiwatari?' her expression was lustful.

Kai didn't reply, he made a questioning face.

Julia got out of the table and went forward to him, looking deep in his eyes and rested one hand on a particular part of his pants.

'My turn now!' she said and Kai smirked.

 **That's all for now guys. Kai is totally a man of dreams. Isn't he?**

 **-SMG-**


End file.
